


Show Me

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [36]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a little bent out of shape over the thing with Sandy, and he seeks out Jeff for help in dealing...but will he get what he needs when Jared crashes the party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

He gets himself twisted up in knots. Sometimes it’s the job. Sometimes it’s memory or sometimes it’s Jared….or the things he lets Jared drag him into. And Jeff is there. Jeff helps straighten him out.

And Jensen’s past thinking about why it takes _this_ to do it, because he’s lost in the haze of _this_. He’s standing in the corner, his pants around his ankles, his hands on the wall…bent so that his head hovers just shy of the wall. His shirt’s rucked up his back, exposing more skin for Jeff to lay into.

The toes of his boots press against the base boards. His ass is hot and he can almost feel the red blush under the heat. It isn’t enough. Not yet.

He almost lifts his head, because it’s been a while since Jeff’s touched him. Almost…then he hears it, the sound of the belt. The same belt he’d worn into the room. It stings as it connects, across his ass and it brings tears to his eyes. His right had clenches into a fist and he drags in air.

Jeff’s hand is rough as it moves in gentle circles over the sting. “You gonna tell me why?” Jeff asks, his voice a tumble of energy over the nerve endings in Jensen’s skin. 

Jensen just shakes his head. Why isn’t important. And how was he supposed to tell Jeff that Jensen had fucked Jared’s girlfriend? That he’d fucked her the day before Jared proposed? He shakes his head again and shoves his ass back for more.

Before Jeff can take that swing, there’s a knock at the door. Jeff’s hand slithers up Jensen’s back, grabs the short hairs at the back of his head. “Stay put.”

Jensen swallows and nods, knowing he’s on display, his bare ass in plain view of the door if Jeff doesn’t block it with his own body, knowing Jeff will…because he takes care of his boys. He just wants Jensen to feel this… _this_ , humbling, humiliating.

The air that sweeps over his naked ass is cool, and Jeff’s voice rumbles and tumbles toward him, though he can’t make out the words…not until there’s another voice and he hears the door close. 

Jensen’s breath is tight in his chest. Then it’s “Jared” in Jeff’s rich voice and “Daddy” in Jared’s light, breathy tone…and Jensen’s just there, silent, glued to the corner, unable to breathe. 

There’s a hand there, on his ass, just skimming the surface and Jensen hisses. “Pretty.” Jared’s voice is soft, and directed at Jeff, not Jensen…like Jensen’s not really there….like he’s just some piece of art. 

Jensen’s ears strain, soft sounds making him want to turn and look. 

Kissing. 

That’s what that is. They’re kissing. Wet and messy. Jensen imagines he can see Jeff’s fingers in Jared’s hair. Jared’s hands on Jeff’s waist. He bites down on the whimper, leans into the corner. 

He doesn’t expect the crack of the belt or the way it bites into his skin. His head hits the wall as he lurches away from the heat and sting.

There’s the sound of a zipper. Jared’s mouth and those noise he makes just before he sucks a cock into it. Jensen imagines Jared on his knees, Jeff’s cock in his mouth, and he has to adjust his stance, wants to reach for his cock…but he doesn’t. 

Jeff’s murmuring to Jared and Jensen still can’t make out the words, but the sound of Jared slurping around Jeff’s cock is burning into him and Jensen closes his eyes, resting his head on the wall and unconsciously pushing his ass back toward them.

He’s rewarded with a hand, a big, hot hand that strokes over the welts forming on his ass, making the sting hotter, rubbing over the skin where it juts up from the bite of the belt. 

Jared’s humming, Jeff’s groaning and damn but Jensen wants to see…wants to be touched far more than the fingers playing over tender skin. The slap catches him off guard, hard, fingers pressing into flesh. 

Then there’s a hot flush, liquid heat, splashing against his ass, and he knows it’s Jeff coming, Jeff’s come spilled over him.

He stands there, pants pooled around his feet, his naked ass pressed out and back all red and striped and covered in come and his own cock is hard and hanging. He can see it red and swollen and his breath is great big gulps of air. 

He can’t feel them…can’t feel past the blush on his face that must match the red on his ass. Can’t hear them over the rush of white noise in his head. He knows they’re watching though…maybe from the couch now…sitting all tangled together…maybe Jeff’s got Jared’s cock out, stroking it while they whisper about Jensen, about his come covered ass…about the pretty redness…

Jensen licks his lips and fights the words that want to bubble up, the _please_ and the _Daddy_ and the _more_. 

He imagines he can hear them kissing, Jeff sucking on Jared’s neck, nipples. He imagines he hears the rustle of clothing peeling away. He thinks he hears them murmur words like “fuck” and “yes”. 

Jeff’s made him stand in the corner before. But not like this.

Jensen licks his lips again, bites into his lower lip to control himself. His cock is starting to leak. 

They’re fucking. He knows it. They’re behind him on the couch and Jared’s cock is so far up inside Jeff that Jeff’s eyes roll back. 

Jensen’s hips undulate, trying to find friction for his desperate cock.

Jeff’s chuckle is deep, and Jensen feels it like fingers on his skin.

“What’s the matter, boy?”

“Please.” Jensen gasps. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_

Jeff is there behind him. “Please what?” His whisper is thick, sticky with lust, curling in Jensen’s ear and making him push back to find him. Jensen’s ass finds rough denim.

“Please, Daddy.” Jensen can barely form the words, his need is so great. 

Jeff’s fingers play along the welts, press into Jensen’s ass and when they brush over Jensen’s prostate, he sobs, falling forward as his cock spews. By the time the orgasm has ended, Jensen’s only standing because of Jeff’s hands on his waist and the wall he’s leaning into. 

Another hand pets down his sweaty back, and Jared’s face is suddenly in his, kissing over his jaw and up to his mouth. Jensen lets him, lets Jeff pull him upright, and lets Jared kiss and touch and ease the sting.

Then Jared is bending over, pulling up his jeans, easing them carefully over his ass despite the come on his skin, or his own come inside his jeans…and it makes Jensen feel dirty the way they denim sticks to his skin, the way come oozes down his thigh. 

“I brought you a change of clothes.” Jared murmurs in his ear as he gathers Jensen up in his arms and steers him out of the living room toward the bathroom. “I’m gonna clean you up.”

Jensen’s breathing is nearly back to normal as Jared helps him into the shower and crowds in behind him. He’s apologizing and for a moment Jensen isn’t sure what for.

“Sandy…I didn’t plan for that. She’s just…she feels left out sometimes.”

Jensen closes his eyes and leans into the spray. He understands that. Every time Jared’s with Sandy Jensen feels it too.

“I love her, Jen.” Jared whispers, and somehow those little words cut into him. 

“I know Jared. I know.”

Jared pulls him in close, his cock pressing into Jensen’s crack. “But I love you too. You know that, right?”

Jensen isn’t entirely sure he does know that. He nods though, because he wants to. He wants to believe that this thing with him and Jared and Jeff is more than just fucking around…but when Jared had told him about the ring, that he’d proposed…Jensen shakes his head and puts a hand behind him, drawing Jared’s cock to him. “Show me.”

Jared grins into Jensen’s shoulder and there’s soap and slippery and Jared’s inside him, fucking into him. When Jared comes, Jensen’s hand is pressed into the skin of Jared’s ass, pulling him in, holding him there. 

“Is it okay, Jen? Me and Sandy? Is it?”

His voice is hurt and scared and that little-boy-shy that makes Jensen’s knees weak. Jensen nods, then turns, his arms sliding around Jared and pulling him into hug. “Yeah Jared…it’s all good.” He kisses over Jared’s face, ducks his head to get a look in his eyes. “Love you too, okay?”

Jared’s nod is small, his smile tentative, at least until his eyes dart over Jensen’s shoulder. “Looks like someone else is feeling left out now.”

Jensen looks and finds Jeff in the doorway, watching them with dark eyes. “Maybe we should show him too.” Jensen whispers and Jared’s grin is devious.

“Maybe.” Jared kisses him, and Jensen lets go of some of the doubt because Jared’s kisses taste an awful lot like the real thing.


End file.
